


Partners In Crime

by pocketsizeddemon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jewerly Kink, Murder, Partners in Crime, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: You and Jaehyun are a very successful criminal couple.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Set It Off's Partners In Crime and this happened. Enjoy~

“Did you see the bullshit on this morning’s newspapers?” you said as you passed the aforementioned newspaper to Jaehyun. It read:

_The real-life Joker and Harley Queen have struck again. The famous criminal couple, that remains unidentified, have succeeded in yet another bank robbery. The police are baffled as there seem to be no clues so far to help with the investigations. Expert criminologists call their robberies proper “works of art” as they seem to be perfectly executed._

Jaehyun sighed. Of all the things that those idiots could nickname you, why did it have to be that? “Bonnie and Clyde are right there! Whatever the hell makes them think that I’m a deranged lunatic that abuses his wife? …At least they got you right. You definitely are a hot genius.” He commented with a crooked smile that made his dimples show.

“Must be because you’re calling me baby doll all the time” you replied, sticking your tongue out to him. “ _Works of art_ though.” you bit your lip as you quoted the article. “Now that’s a compliment. I wonder if they’re saying the same when they’re writing their reports.”

“Well we’ll never have to worry about that now, don’t we baby doll?” he answered sweetly. Mock him all you may but he knew how much this little nickname made your heart flutter. He stood up to hug you and rest his forehead on yours. “They don’t know who we are my beloved, we’re ghost walking among the streets, we leave no traces, and even if they do find us, they’ll never take us alive.”

Truth be told, you’ve been carrying the oath you gave on your wedding day long before you actually married. _Until death do us part_ was always part of your relationship since the beginning. Jaehyun was a bank employee and you were the secretary of the bank’s manager in the same bank when you first met. The beginning of your romance was sweet, like all other love stories. There weren’t exactly any money problems you faced and there weren’t any rumors about you two being a thing but you both hated the situation for various reasons. Jaehyun’s patience broke the day you came home furious because the greasy old manager had touched you inappropriately.

It was a few days later that Jaehyun ‘died in a car accident’ and a few more days until a ‘fire of unknown origin’ broke down in your apartment, strangely both leaving your ‘bodies’ conveniently unrecognizable. It was a genius beginning to your plan. No one could arrest a dead man after all. A week later, your legacy as lovers and partners in crime began with a perfectly executed murder and the heist of the bank that you two used to work at. The murder of the manager was a little unnecessary but Jaehyun wouldn’t let the asshole that groped you walk around unpunished. Plus the element of fear was a good way to shut everyone up and made sure they’d behave.

You’d never forget that day. As you felt Jaehyun’s arms around you and his lips on your forehead, you could still hear bits and pieces from that fateful evening.

  
_Everybody freeze!_

_Nobody move, or we will shoot._

_Empty out the vault and please, put the money in the bag so my doll and I can be on our way._

  
And so your lives like spoiled royalties began. You had forged fake identities, it being insanely easy with all your new-found wealth. From there the sky was the limit. Expensive hotel suites, art heists, pricey jewelry and clothes, more bank robberies and of course, your wedding with the love of your life.

“Jae?” you sweetly blinked up to him, “I love you.”

“I love you too baby doll.” He answered as he leaned down for a kiss. You took a look at his curved lips, dimples showing just for you. Standing up on the tips of your toes as you reached for the back of his neck to pull his face down to yours. He kissed you softly, yet passionately, still knocking the breath out of your chest in the most comfortable. He slowly pushed you towards the bed, his hand falling to either side of the pillow to keep himself from crushing you.

“Does my beloved queen want her well-earned jewels?” Jaehyun had developed an interesting kink since the beginning of your controversial career. Said kink was buying you expensive jewelry and having you wear them in bed. You rolled your eyes at his suggestion and slanted your lips over his before wriggling under him to go pick something out. His favourite piece was an extravagant body chain adorned with Swarovski crystals and you decided to wear that, picking a not so little extra piece.

You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t get off to this new kink of his, the thrill kicking in, and through it, you also realized that you loved it when Jaehyun wore rings in bed. There was just something sexy about feeling the cold metal on your skin contrasting his warm touch. Now wearing only the body chain and holding a marvelous gold ring for Jae, you seductively walked towards the bed.

His reaction was instant, something carnal and dangerous glowing in his eyes, a dark and lust-ridden low grunt rumbling from his chest. He made a move to get up, as he was resting on the headboard in just his boxers, but before he could make a move, you straddled his lap. You offered him the ring and he caressed the chain that adorned your body.

“No matter what you wear, you’re always a goddess to me. But damn is it wonderful to see you like this.” His hands went to your hips, roaming the soft skin and making you shudder. He pulled you in for a kiss, your hips moving involuntarily against his growing erection. His kisses traveled lower to your jaw, neck, and chest and as your noises grew needier, so did he grow hungrier for you.

“Jae” you moaned out his name. “I want to ride you tonight.” You said pushing his hair back as he was focused on sucking one of your nipples. His dick twitching was enough of an answer for you and soon he was fully naked, the tip grazing your wet folds. You slowly took him in, breathless moans dropping from your lips as he stretched you out.

The delicate chain moved with every small grind and breath you took, making Jaehyun feel mesmerized. He was trying really hard to keep his composure but your body drove him crazy. He started meeting your pace, his hands trailing the small of your back.

“Fuck!” you moaned as he met your hips with a, particularly hard thrust. Your hands wrapped around his neck as you tried to ride him at a steady pace, but with every grind, he met you halfway and hit places that were making you lose your mind. He loved letting you call the shots, but it seemed like he was coming unhinged. 

He didn’t give you any warning as he grabbed your hips and lifted you up. His fingers squeezed the sensitive skin as he thrust up relentlessly, making you leave out a cry that was full of pain and pleasure. That familiar knot began to tighten in your stomach as you felt every inch of him, getting you closer to your peak and sure to leave you sore the next morning.

Your nails left scratches on his shoulders, as your hands moved to grab the headboard behind his head for support. You could only relent as he fucked you hard and fast, the sound of the bed creaking combined with his deep growls and your wanton moans as lust overtook both of you.

His teeth latched onto your breast, biting down on the sensitive spot as he continued to ravage you. Every nerve in your body was screaming for release and one particularly hard thrust had you coming undone on his cock. You screamed as your orgasm hit you, tightening around him, your legs wrapping like a vice around his waist. He gripped your hips harder and thrust faster as he chased his own high and sent you into delicious oversensitivity. You couldn’t do anything but whimper as he spilled his seed inside you, a low growl leaving his lips.

The comedown was sweet, it always was. Jaehyun muttering sweet nothings in your ear as he left soft fluttery kisses all over neck and face making you feeling fuzzy. He helped you remove the now insanely uncomfortable chain and cleaned you up before lying down next to you. As he wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your neck, you let out a soft chuckle.

“Hey baby?” you said with a sleepy yet sinister smile. “Can I bring out the cuffs next time?” He pulled back just a little bit with a worried expression that soon turned into a smirk.

“I’ll let you do your worst, baby doll,” he stated before kissing you goodnight.


End file.
